My Name Is Andromeda Black
by Nessa Elendil
Summary: The thoughts and feelings of Andromeda Black during her years at Hogwarts as she falls in love in Muggleborn Ted Tonks.
1. In My Dreams

My name is Andromeda Black, and I am a witch from what I consider to be the most hated and hateful wizarding family in England. My parents are disgusting, they care not about me or my sisters, Bellatrix and Narcissa, but of our so-called "pureblood" ancestry, and that our lineage continues to be so.

I've locked myself in my room just to get away from them, all of them. My entire family, from what I understand, is wrapped up in the sick belief that half-blood and Muggle-born witches and wizards are unworthy to study magic. I don't believe it, and I don't believe them, yet it seems they still control near every aspect of my life.

It all started with the Sorting Hat. What does that dumb piece of cloth know anyways? It tried to put me in Slytherin, and I let it, I let a _hat_ control my life; because I don't belong in Slytherin, I know I don't.

My parents were pleased, but I didn't care; Slytherin had made my life a hell, a hell I was unable to escape, and still am bound to. I was foolish, I thought Hogwarts would be my escape from the prejudice, but I was wrong. I was foolish in my dreams of Hogwarts, of my expectations. It's foolish to dream; dreams only bring up hopes, hopes that come crashing down with each passing day.

But in my dreams, I still hope, as I did when I was younger. I used to dream of having a friend, someone I could talk to and laugh with; but that hope had been vanquished within the first few months of my first year. Contrary to my belief, I discovered that houses _do_ make a difference. Any potential friends I had made were too prejudice to overlook my being in Slytherin, and those that could, judged me for being born a Black. The Slytherins, I knew, would accept me, but first, I'd need to embrace their beliefs, which I could never do. Those beliefs have dominated my life for far too long.

Now, I'm in my fourth year, yet in my dreams, I am still a fool. Now I dream of more than friendship, now I dream of love.

My mind and my heart, perhaps the only parts of me still within my own control. I know this, because I love.

Ted Tonks, the wizard of my dreams, it's him I love. It's him I dream of. He's smart, funny, loyal, fairly popular, outgoing, and handsome, at least in my eyes. I fantasize about running my fingers through his thick, brown locks as he puts his arms around me, holding me close. In my dreams, I can almost taste his lips, warm and moist, upon my own. Every time I pass him in a corridor at Hogwarts, I cast my gaze away, using my dark hair to shield my face, to try and slow my racing pulse, revive my shallow breathing, settle the butterflies that take over my stomach; and so that he won't see how my eyes light up at the sight of him, or the blush that creeps onto my face, or how I bite my lip to contain the smile and sigh that would otherwise escape.

Love. An emotion foreign to me, yet I know it to be what I feel for Ted. For him, I feel something wonderful that never before I had experienced. Indescribable, unobtainable, I want to feel it, forever, I want to feel love. I want it so badly that I've created an outlet for my own love in which I can see no hope reaching my dreams, but at the same, it feels as close as I can ever get.

I wonder if I'll see him on the train ride tomorrow?

Oh, why can't my mind wonder to anything, any_one_, but him? I've only been here for a week, for Spring Break, which my parents "requested" I spend at home, and I find it hard to think of anything else. I don't even have the courage to tell him how I really feel. Then again, I doubt he even knows my name. He's a Gryffindor, what reason would he have to look twice at a Slytherin? Especially a Black, who's supposed to hate Muggle-borns like himself.

But sometimes, I think Ted is the only reason I go back to Hogwarts to dwell on lost dreams. After all, I have no friends, and an education will do me no good; all I've ever really wanted to be was a Healer, but I'm terrified of seeing a dead body; badly mutilated, bloodied, and broken, I can handle, but not dead.

Sometimes, I even consider running away, but the thought of Ted holds me back, and I have no place to go. Here, at least, I can occasionally see Sirius. My little cousin is different from them, I can tell. He understands their ways are wrong; but he's only six, he doesn't understand like I do, no one can. No one sees the world as I do.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, that's the end of the first chapter, more of an introduction, really. The rest is written a bit differently.**_


	2. Bumps and Bruises

The train ride. My least favorite part of Hogwarts; at least in the Great Hall I can sit by the end of the table with no one else around me, or in my classes I'll just slink into the first desk I come by. But on the train... I'll just say that if I ended up riding in the girls' lavatory for lack of compartment, it wouldn't be the first time.

"Oh, great," I muttered to myself as the train began moving. The moving train means most compartment doors close, and I learned the hard way not to go looking for a place to sit if the door was closed.

I made for the back of the train, hoping to find an open compartment on my way to the bathroom; the witch with the food trolly hollers like mad if someone decides to park a trunk in the corridor, I know.

It was just my luck. Only one open compartment, perpendicular to the bathroom door, and I hurried to sneak past it.

"Oh, sister dear!" called Bella in a sickly sweet, false voice.

I wanted to snap back at her, but I held my tongue, afraid to do anything else. A civilized "Yes?" came out of mouth instead.

"Why don't you come sit with us if there's no room?" she asked.

_I would rather burn alive._ Outloud, I voiced meekly, "No, it's, um, it's all right. I'll just, ah, go."

I was left with no choice but to turn back around and start making my way up the corridor. I wasn't very concentrated on watching where I was going; I was too busy fuming in my mind - my calm facade always dominating my appearance - about three of the boys my sister was sitting with, they were in Slytherin, her year, perverts, and giving me looks I had rathered they not.

So the only surprise to me when I bumped into someone in the corridor and fell back on the corner of my trunk was that there _was_ someone else in the corridor.

"Ow," I whimpered, not even thinking to apologize to the person I had bumped into.

"Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry," said the boy I bumped.

My heart began to flutter, I knew that voice.

He extended a hand, the other holding a book, to help me up.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

For a moment, I think I forgot how to breathe.

"Um, yes," I said, taking his hand. He pulled me up, and I found myself looking into the concerned sea-blue eyes of Ted Tonks. "Thanks- thank you," I forced out, feeling the blush rising in my cheeks and praying to every deity I'd ever heard of that he took it as embarrassment of bumping into someone and falling down, not the lovey-dovey feeling whirling about my stomach, and every other part of my body, making me want to pass out at the thought of how close he was standing to me. I was on Cloud Eight.

Only then did I realize I hadn't let go of his hand yet. "Oh! Sorry," I muttered lamely.

"It's all right, Andromeda? is it?"

Cloud Nine.

"Yeah, yes it is." _Holy - he knows my name!_ Had I voiced the last thought aloud, I would have used a cuss even my auntie doesn't dare to.

"Are you sure you're ok? You took a hard fall judging by the sound of it, not to mention you look a little flushed."

_Dear sweet Merlin, he cares about my well-being! Sure, that may only be because he was just partially responsible for knocking me to the ground, but I don't care! Ted Tonks knows who I am! And his alluring voice made my name sound so beautiful when he said it. Hmm, Andromeda Tonks..._

"Andromeda."

"It wasn't that fall of a hard... I mean hard of a fell... I mean hard- I'm fine, yes."

_What the heck is wrong with me?! I'm acting like a complete buffoon! Get a grip on yourself, girl! Hold up, he's saying something - to you, idiot! Pay attention!_

" -I just meant cause you still have your trunk with you," Ted finished.

"Um... What?" I asked incoherently.

"What?"

"What?"

"Compartment, do you have one?"

"Oh! No, I don't."

"I was just asking if you wanted to sit with me and my friends in ours then, it may be a bit crowded, but you can probably squeeze in. Shrouder usually sits on the floor for most of the ride anyways- and don't ask why we call him 'Shrouder', we just do."

For a minute, I drew a blank. When I regained the use of conscious actions, like speech, I said, "Um, yeah, sure, ok. I mean it's better than spending the ride in the bathroom, which was where I was heading. Yeah."

I giggled nervously, my face burning. "I'll shut up now_." Why does my face _always _have to turn red?! And will those stupid butterflies give it a rest already!_

Thankfully, Ted wasn't looking at me like I had feelers growing out of my face, but rather smiling warmly.

_No wonder I can't give up on my stupid dreams. I hope I didn't give myself a bruise, or worse, him..._

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's chapter two, hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Compartment

"Here," Ted said, "I've already knocked you down, I wouldn't want you to throw out your back or something following me to the compartment dragging you heavy trunk around." He smiled, almost embarrassed, as he said that.

I smiled, and let out a chuckle. "Thank you," I said as Ted moved around me and grabbed the handle of my trunk. I kept my head down; the last thing I wanted to do was make a fool of myself in front of Ted Tonks. My mind scoffed at this; like I hadn't already.

As we walked down the corridor, our silence didn't last.

"So why are you in Slytherin?"

I don't know why, his voice wasn't accusing or suspicious, but I began to feel defensive, and ashamed.

"Is something wrong with that?" I asked, my voice sounding in the latter of my two feelings.

"Well, no," Ted started, "you just don't seem to belong there. Most Slytherins I've made the aquantaince of were just mean, or, sorry. I shouldn't have said that; you're sister's there too, right? I didn't mean to offend your family."

"That's ok, they're not the greatest anyways," I confessed.

He looked at me, quizzically at first, then nodded, understanding that I didn't want to talk about my home life.

"What about you?" I blurted out, more confedient in the question than I felt. I didn't want to invade his privacy or make him think I was some kind of stalker.

"At home, it's usually just me and my mum. My dad does a lot of traveling for his work, but he tries to get home when I have break; that way I can go home and see him."

I was amazed, not only had Ted answered with the greatest of ease and comfort, as if his home life was nothing personal, no big deal to talk about, but he had, basically, said he _wanted_ to see his father. I could never imagine _wanting_ to see my father, and while my mum wasn't _as_ bad, I could still do without her, as horrible as that sounds.

Ted swung open a compartment door with four boys behind it. Three were sitting on the seats, laughing, and the fourth, who resembled a dirty-blonde stick, was laying on the floor, looking at the ceiling.

"Hey, guys," Ted said casually, hoisting my trunk up onto the rack and sitting down.

I nervously sat down as well, on the seat closest to the door on the same side as Ted.

"Teddy-Bear!" The boy on the floor shot up with his arms raised. Ted rolled his eyes. "Ah, I see you've finally found a lovely to call your own."

"Shut up, Shrouder," Ted said. "Andromeda just needed a place to sit, we're not dating. I already told you, I'll date when I find the right girl." Ted opened his mouth as if to say something more, then shut it. He seemed to be thinking about something; then he said, "And _stop_ calling me 'Teddy-Bear!'"

"Oh, Teddy-poo, alas," Shrouder turned to me. "He's dying on the inside, really he is. And since he is incapable of obtaining a lovely's love on his own, I shall ensnare him into a passionate relationship by evoking the help of a worthy friend, Jealosy."

Shrouder sat next to me, leaving less than a foot between himself and the wall, the wall I was pressed into, and put an arm around me.

"Now, Lovely, Andromeda your name is? No, too many syllables, simply won't do... Anda! Anda is perfect. Now, Anda, tell me about yourself, the beautiful person deep within."

I think "um" was the only sound that came out of my mouth as my face turned beet red.

"Nevermind that," Shrouder continued. He sure was an energetic fellow. "May I blow on your ear?"

I think my mouth was hanging open. Never in my _life_ had I met anyone like this.

Shrouder took in a deep breath and let it out in gags as Ted grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him back saying, "Leave her alone, Shrouds. She came here looking for a seat, not a glomping session."

Instead of falling onto the floor as he should have, Shrouder dug his heal into the floor and spun around, landing in Ted's lap.

"Ah, Teddy-Bear, I knew you loved me!" He threw his arms around Ted's neck and planted a big wet kiss on his cheek.

"Eugh! Get offa me!"

I couldn't help but laugh with the other boys as Ted pushed Shrouder, who was still wearing his big, goofy grin, to the floor.

"Wait," one of the other boys said. "You're Andromeda Black, aren't you?"

"The one who's in Slytherin?" a second one added.

"Um, yes," I answered cautiously, wondering where this was leading to.

"Something wrong with that, Dave?" Ted asked the first boy, standing up.

"Yeah," the Gryffindor called 'Dave' said, standing up as well. "We're Gryffindors, we don't sit with Slytherins."

_Oh, no._ I wanted to cry. _It's happening again._

Dave went to grab my trunk, probably to throw it out the door hoping I'd follow, but Ted reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't touch it. She needs a place to sit, she can stay," his voice held no sign of joking.

I didn't know what to do. I thought of leaving before any trouble started, but it was too late for that.

The other two boys stood and pulled out their wands; I noticed Shrouder stand and do the same, the smile absent from his face, which seemed strangely small without it.

Dave wrenched his hand away and reached for his wand, but Ted already had his raised.

I was getting nervous, I didn't know who sided with Ted and who with Dave, but it looked like Ted was horribly out-numbered, and my wand was in my trunk. Slowly, I stood.

"Andromeda, you don't have to leave," Ted said, his eyes never leaving Dave.

"Yes, she does," Dave answered.

"No, she doesn't."

The second boy spoke up. "She's a Slytherin pureblood purist witch, and she's not sitting in out compartment!"

"Watch your mouth, Jesse!" Shrouder snapped at him.

"And you're a prejudice buffoon!" Ted shouted at Jesse.

"C'mon, Ted. They're not worth it."

Ted nodded in agreement with Shrouder. He grabbed my trunk off the rack and handed it to me. "Just wait outside for a minute."

I nodded and took my trunk, slipping out of the compartment. The door shut behind me, and I was heartbroken, tears threatened to fall, I slowly started walking to the bathroom. It was time to give up on my foolish dreams.

"Andromeda?"

Maybe not.

I turned around and headed back down the corridor to where Ted and Shrouder were standing with their trunks.

They looked as if things had taken a bad turn when the compartment door shut; Ted had a black eye and some blood on his cheek while Shrouder had a fat lip and was nursing a rather nasty looking cut on his arm.

"Are you two ok?" I asked, nearly terrified, my eyes darting back and forth between the two.

"Yeah, yeah we're fine," Ted said, gently taking hold of my upper arm. "Let's go find someplace to sit."


	4. Answered Prayers

Goose bumps erupted all over my arm the instant Ted touched it, and I felt my pulse race.

"Are, um, are you guys sure you're ok?" Ted's words didn't have me entirely convinced.

"Believe me," Shrouder answered, "they came out worse."

"There aren't any available seats," I said as we continued walking down the corridor, not being able to think of something else.

"Well," Ted started, he and Shrouder sharing a grin, "there should be some now. C'mon."

I followed the boys to the front of the train and watched as they slowly opened the first compartment door and peeked in.

"Ok, empty."

They opened the door the rest of the way, grabbed their trunks, and headed in. I followed into the Heads' Compartment.

"Should we really be in here?" I asked tentatively, always being the one who tried _not_ to break rules.

"Don't worry, this isn't the first time we've spent the train ride in here. Unfortunately, though, the witch with the food cart doesn't come here."

I shrugged and sat, still feeling a bit uncomfortable, even though I felt safe.

We spent the next hour or so just talking, getting to know each other, or rather Ted and Shrouder getting to know me and vice versa; although I did let Ted and Shrouder dominate the conversation.

"I'm going to go get changed into my school robes," I said, reaching for my trunk.

The two boys stared at me. "You mean you don't trust us?" Ted asked mockingly.

"Not when you say that," I answered, smiling. I closed my trunk and headed for the door.

"Hey, Andromeda."

I turned around to face Ted.

"You know we're friends now, right?"

I couldn't speak, so I smiled and nodded instead. I could never remember feeling happier in all my life. I had friends, _two _friends. I think I smiled again and finally forced out, "Right," still unable to think properly for fear that I'd find myself only in a dream.

I began the long journey back down the train to the bathroom, and found that I didn't even care as I passed the compartment with my sister and the other Slytherins. I locked myself in the bathroom and changed fairly quickly - I wanted to get back to my compartment - and without incident in the small room. Grabbing my clothes, I opened the door.

"Hello, Andromeda."

My breath caught in my throat and my body erupted in a cold, clammy, sweat. "What do you want?" I asked as bravely as I felt, which wasn't at all.

I was pushed back into the bathroom by Joe Greenth and his two cronies from my sister's compartment as they entered the bathroom and closed the door behind them. I was pinned between Greenth and the wall, and he held my arms tight to my sides.

"What do you want?" I asked again, even more desperately.

"Why Andromeda, we haven't been to see you in a while, we'd thought we'd come and... make your day," Greenth said slyly with a sick grin.

I felt nauseous as I realized that this wouldn't be a short, quick 'visit.' He bent to kiss me, but I, somehow, managed to turn my head.

His quiet chuckle was sadistic.

"Oh, come now, Andromeda, it's not like we've never done this before."

"It's not like I had a _choice_ before," I choked out, thinking back to the time that I'd knocked on a compartment door, and times after that.

"Then I guess _this_ time won't be too different."

His jerks laughed, and I was about to cry. I was praying with every fiber of my terrified being that something, someone, would stop this from happening again.

It wasn't immediate, but my prayers were at last answered.

A knock at the bathroom door gave me hope, and when I heard Ted ask "Andromeda, are you still in there?" I knew I was saved.

Greenth's eyes told me not to say a word, but I needed to get out.

"Yeah, I just finished changing," I said, hoping that my voice didn't give away how frightened I felt.

Greenth glared at me, but he had to let me go; to start a fight that would take place in the train's corridor was a sure way to get caught. Thankfully, Greenth hadn't had time to begin removing my garments, and, with my clothes still clutched in my sweaty palm, I could get out fairly quickly.

The door was pushed open just enough for me to get through, and I stumbled out, Ted catching me before I hit the floor.

The relief and gratitude I felt as his arms caught me and me up was so immense that the tears that had been building up from fear now fell for a different reason entirely. I was crying, and I couldn't stop. I was so sure, now more than ever, that I did posses the ability to love, and that the one I loved was right beside me.


	5. Chocolate Frog Cards

**_A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this done._**

* * *

Ted helped me to my feet, asking if I was all right.

I nodded, forcing myself to gain control over myself. "Yeah, yes, I'm-I'm fine, just-just stubbed my toe. Hurt, it-it really hurt." I knew he didn't believe me, but I didn't care, and he didn't question me further.

Slowly, for I was walking oddly on my "hurt" foot, Ted and I made our way back to the compartment. The silence that hung over us was uncomfortable, but not so much that it made me nervous.

When we reached the compartment, which was empty as Shrouder was apparently charming the witch with the food cart to get us all something to eat, Ted opened the door and asked me again if I was okay.

"Yeah, I just want to get off this foot," I told him, not entirely meeting his beautiful blue eyes. "I'm a bit tired," I added, laying on the seat I had previously been sitting on. I didn't realize it was true until I closed my eyes, knowing full well that Ted knew the entire time I wasn't being truthful, but I couldn't talk about it just now, not yet, so I hid it.

I heard Ted sit down across from my head, and, for a few minutes, the only sound I could hear was the train rattling rhythmically along the tracks to Hogwarts, and I hoped that place would begin to feel like home.

The compartment door opened, there were sounds of Ted and Shrouder talking, and something being dropped in a heap following the closing of the door. I kept my eyes shut, I wasn't yet certain that I was ready to open them, at least not until I felt a weight on my stomach that had almost knocked the breath out of me. I had a feeling what had happened, but had to open my eyes to be sure.

My suspicions were correct; Shrouder had sat on me, treating my stomach as if it were a part of the seat. He was dangling a Chocolate Frog and a Pumpkin Pastry in front of my face.

"Wakey, wakey, frogs and pastries!" he said with a huge grin.

I had to laugh.

"Would you get off of her, Shrouder?" Ted said, rolling his eyes. He grabbed Shrouder by the part of his robes covering his shoulder and yanked him off. "She's laying on the seat, not trying to become one."

I giggled as I sat up, although I was grateful to Ted; Shrouder may not have been that heavy, but I was small enough for him to squish if he really wanted to.

"Ah, right," Shrouder said with a wink, "I forgot about your jealousy issues, Teddy-Bear." He promptly sat down next to Ted, and swung his legs up into Ted's lap with a big grin, something I doubted he ever took off. "There, she's not touching me, so I'm all yours," he said, batting his eyelashes.

I laughed and reached for a Chocolate Frog as Ted sighed as if to say "it's easier to live with it", and reached his hand into a box of Bertie Bott's as Shrouder happily sucked on one bean he claimed was peppermint, but looked a dark, murky green color.

"Just make sure you don't choke on that, Shrouder. I don't want to have to perform some Heimlich/CPR combination on you like that time you swallowed a Levitating Sherbet Ball."

I chuckled as Shrouder responded with "No worries, Teddy dearest, for this bean is far smaller than a sherbet ball, and were I to swallow it whole-" here, he stopped and gagged for a moment or so, causing more alarm in myself than in Ted, it seemed, but he continued like, almost, nothing had happened "-I would not choke, I would just swallow... it."

"Really?" Ted asked, the hint of a tease in his voice. "How'd you come up with that assumption?"

Before Shrouder could answer, however, Ted stuck a dark brown, chocolate-looking bean in his mouth, and instantly started choking on it until he spit it back into his hand. "Mud," he said disgustedly.

Shrouder, and myself for that matter, was too busy laughing to respond. Thankfully, it didn't take _too_ long for us to calm down.

Taking a bite out of my chocolate frog before it could hop away, I turned over the card. The face of my Headmaster looked back at me. Even though I had gotten well over a dozen Albus Dumbledores, it was my favorite one. The way he supported Muggle and Muggle-born tolerance among purebloods was incredible, just remarkable. In a way, he was my idol.

"Who'd you get?" I heard Ted ask.

"Dumbledore." I was reading the back for the millionth time since I got my first Dumbledore card.

"Haven't you had Dumbledore before?" Ted asked, confused.

"Yes," I answered slowly, knowing I was far too interested in an all too common card, "but my family isn't very fond of him. Or half the people on the cards for that matter." I was almost ashamed to admit this, but it was all too true.

Neither of the boys knew how to respond to this, I didn't think, or they didn't want to. For a few minutes, we sat in silence as the train rattled on.

"Hey," Ted said gently, shoving Shrouder's feet to the floor. "Let me see that." He reached out for my card. As I handed it to him, he asked, "Do you mind if I bend this?"

Of course I didn't, I had repaired so many frog cards damaged from rips or burns that one from being folded - although I doubted Ted's objective was to destroy the card, but if I didn't like what he did with it... - would have been a treat. I shook my head, giving him permission to bend it, and he proceeded to fold the card in a way I'd never seen before that had both Shrouder and I intrigued.

When he finished, Ted pulled his trunk off the rack and positioned it like a table in the middle of the compartment. He placed the card on the trunk and sat back so Shrouder and I could take a closer look. The face of Albus Dumbledore was the only part left, for the most part, that wasn't folded underneath itself, and it was raised upon the rest of the bended card.

We looked at Ted expectantly, and were met with a questioning expression.

"I hate to burst your enthusiastic bubble, Teddy-Bear, but we don't know what to do with this thing."

"I thought you were half and half," Ted retorted.

"I am, but dear old Mumsy decided to abandon her beloved Muggle world. What is this?" Shrouder pointed to the folded card.

With a slight smile, Ted reached forward and used a finger to put some pressure on what was now the base of the card. When his finger slid back off the card, Dumbledore leaped forward a couple of inches.

"Oh, look, my lovely Anda," Shrouder said, sitting next to me and swinging an arm over my shoulders. "Teddy-Bear made something half-way interesting for a change!"

"And I suppose you still think your drawing of McGonagall kissing a potted catnip plant is interesting?"

"Of course," Shrouder answered. "That was interesting enough to win an award."

"Yet you burned it the minute McGonagall walked by; why was that, if the drawing was so interesting and award-worthy? Didn't you think she would have appreciated it, or found it interesting at the least?"

"Some art is too interesting for the mature mind to appreciate or even comprehend its interestingness," Shrouder said in a tone I suppose he found wise, or that held a mocking wisdom.

"Can I-" They seemed done with the McGonagall picture at the moment, so I held out a finger to the folded card. Muggles really do have an ingenuity about them.

"It's your card. Just push down gently and let it slide out."

I did just that, and for a while, we amused ourselves with the leaping card. Finally, Shrouder grabbed two more Chocolate Frogs, stuffed both in his mouth, handed the cards to Ted, and demanded, through a mouthful of chocolate, that he fold them like he had mine.

Soon after, we were racing the Chocolate Frog Cards - myself with Dumbledore, Ted with Paracelsus, and Shrouder with Cliodna - around the trunk. The compartment, being that of the Heads, may have been slightly bigger than the rest, but that didn't stop us from squishing each other as we turned a corner, racing to get our cards in the empty box of Bertie Bott's that marked the finish.

I looked out the window as the train began to slow to see a slight drizzle covering the village of Hogsmeade. Ted, Shrouder, and I grabbed our trunks, pulled on our cloaks, and put what was left of our candy, and our racing Chocolate Frog Cards, into our pockets before attempting to join the main stream of students headed for the horseless carriages, or the carriages I thought were horseless until my second year.

The three of us climbed into one, but, before it left, a fourth person came in. Bellatrix, as if I hadn't seen enough of my sister already.

"Andromeda," she asked, her tone almost accusing, "what are you doing in here?"

"I- um, I-" I couldn't stop stuttering incoherently, avoiding the gaze of everyone on the carriage. As much as I hated to admit, I was afraid of my sister, of what she'd tell our parents as well as what she was capable of.

"Don't worry, hun, I wouldn't leave my little sister to sit with a Mudblood and a half," Bella went on, ignoring the glares she was receiving from Ted and Shrouder. "There's room in my carriage, come along now." She jumped out of the carriage, expecting me to follow.

Hesitantly, I shot Shrouder and Ted, especially Ted, an apologetic look.

"Andromeda!" I heard my sister call. At least her tone wasn't bossy or snap to it, just impatient.

Slowly, I followed her to another carriage where her boyfriend, Rodolphus Lestrange, and his younger brother in first year, Rabastan, were already sitting.

As the carriage began rolling towards Hogwarts, I fought against the tears forming in my eyes. Why did I always have to let them control my life? Why did my name and house always have to matter? I wasn't one of them, yet I was treated like I was. Always.

_No, not always_, I realized with a slight smile, ignoring the conversation of the Black and Lestranges beside me. Ted and Shrouder, they didn't care. They didn't give second thought to my house, or my name.

I smiled, realizing that I had one of the things better than a friend, I had two.  


* * *

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, seeing as how I actually like the way it came out._**


	6. Kelpie

**_A/N: Sorry the chapter took so long. I'll try to get the next one up sooner._**

* * *

As I walked into the Great Hall, I could feel them trying to catch my eye, but I pretended not to notice. I immediately sat at the Slytherin table, and didn't look up during the Sorting; I barely touched my food, and the moment Professor Dumbledore allow us to go to our Common Rooms, I bolted out the door. I was angry at myself, again. I had let them control me, again.

That night, my eyes were tearful as I fell into a fitful sleep. I think I dreamt about something regarding that day, but I didn't remember what.

Transfiguration was my first class, double block, Slytherins and Gryffindors. I took my usual seat in the far corner of the room and waited for Professor McGonagall to arrive and begin the lesson. I'd always enjoyed Transfiguration, even though I spent the class in the back completely focused on my notes and in-class work. But before the day's lesson could begin, something happened that I was not expecting: Ted and Shrouder came in and sat with me. Shrouder was next to me, and Ted in front.

My shock must have shown on my face, for both boys asked "What?"

"Well, I-- I just thought--"

"So you felt tired after the feast. Happens to the best of us," Ted said with a wink, turning around as Professor McGonagall entered her classroom.

I smiled, opening my notes to a new page as the lesson began.

* * *

Ted, Shrouder, and I all had a free block the class before last that day, because our rather. . . unbalanced Divination teacher, Professor Mallory, had a "vision" that anyone who went to class that day would end up drowning in the lake or something, and absolutely refused to hold any classes that day.

Ted and I were sitting beside the lake - not in any danger of drowning - and it would have been a pleasant view of the landscape around Hogwarts had Shrouder not been standing _in_ the lake, pretending to drown.

"You know," Ted called out, "one time you really are going to be drowning, and we won't know you scrawny butt needs saving until we see it floating with the current."

Shrouder stopped his splashing and stood up (the water only reached his midriff). "Well won't you feel bad," he said, and resumed his act of Professor Mallory's "vision" come true.

"At least we'll still be feeling; I hear you lose that ability once you're dead," Ted shot back, but Shrouder either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him. "Impossible," Ted whispered to me.

"I know the feeling," I said aloud, and without meaning to.

Ted looked at me oddly, like he hadn't expected me to say what I did either.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing," he answered. At least he hadn't responded as though I had sounded defensive.

It was then that I realized who was sitting so close to me, who was looking right at me. I could feel my pulse rise, and I tried not to show it as I mentally forced my face to stay its usual color. Unfortunately, I was so enamored by the situation I was in that I failed to notice the large sum of water over our heads, until it was let down on top of us.

"Shrouder!" Ted yelled.

Ted and I were soaked to the bone, just as wet as Shrouder - who was laughing in the water - was.

"What the heck was that for?!" Ted was on his feet, wiping water out of his eyes.

"The opportunity was just so _perfect_," Shrouder said through his laughter.

But Merlin, I hadn't realized how _cold_ the water would be.

Ted offered me his hand and pulled me to my feet. I took out my wand and muttered a quick drying spell on myself, and when Ted pulled out his wand, I expected him to dry himself. Instead, he turned his wand on Shrouder. A flash of light later, and a large piece of seagrass was - semi-effectively - trying to strangle Shrouder.

"Ted! That's not funny!" Shrouder called as the aquatic plant wrapped around him.

I had to fight to suppress a smile, the sight was rather amusing to watch, but Ted looked as though nothing more had happened than him sending an owl as he dried himself off.

"C'mon, we're going to be late!" Ted called when the bell rang.

* * *

I went to Charms, and my two friends were in Potions. After this lesson was the end of classes and supper though, so sitting for an hour in a room full of Slytherins didn't look nearly as bad as it usually did.

Supper, however, was. . . interesting. I met Ted and Shrouder outside of the Great Hall, and Shrouder was still soaked with the seagrass wrapped around him.

To my questioning look, he said, "You don't really expect me to let Kelpie dry out, do you?"

" 'Kelpie'?"

"He named it," Ted answered in a voice suggesting lost hope. "Now he won't let go of it."

"He even knows his name; watch! Come here, Kelpie, give Daddy a kiss!"

"And he charmed it."

I had to bite my lip to keep from bursting out laughing when I saw "Kelpie" place what Shrouder only could have interpreted as the seagrass's head against his lips.

"You don't even know where that thing's been!" Ted said disgustedly.

Shrouder put his hands around Kelpie's ears (or where they would be if Kelpie had ears) and said, "Don't listen to him, Kelpie, he doesn't mean it; he's just in denial."

"Of losing my best mate to a weed? Yeah, I'd say that's entirely possible."

Despite my attempts to subdue it, my laughter broke out in a small chuckle, which caused Shrouder to round on me.

"Oh, so you agree with him, do you?"

"Well, I don't disagree," I said cautiously, realizing that Ted and Shrouder were standing by the Gryffindor table, and I had somehow followed them.

"Fine then, Kelpie and I don't need this. . . this jaundice! You stay here and we'll take your seat!" Shrouder said defiantly, and, before I could even begin to process what he had said, he marched off, his wet shoes squeaking loudly on the floor, to the Slytherin table.

"What's he doing?" I asked Ted, afraid that I had caused this.

Whatever was in my voice, Ted seemed to catch, because he said, "Don't worry, he's just being Shrouder. Just sit down; if you go over there now, he'll probably start running all over the school screaming about how his weed has feelings too. I already got an earful of that in Potions when Slughorn said it'd be best to brew the thing, and I really don't want to have to run around after him."

I didn't quite know how to respond to that, so I just nodded and sat next to Ted. No one raised any objection to my sitting there, but then again, I don't think anyone noticed a Slytherin eating at their table. Out of curiosity, I looked over at the Slytherin table, and saw Shrouder had seated himself next to my sister (who had a look of disgust plastered on her face) and was chatting animately with her - probably about Kelpie.

"Actually, I think he was doing something similar to then when he decided no one would use his real name and we'd all have to start calling him 'Shrouder', " Ted added as an afterthought.

That reminded me of something I was almost surprised I didn't know. "What _is_ Shrouder's real name?"

Ted shook his head, swallowing the bit of mashed potatoes he was eating before using words to answer. "He'd kill me if I told, and I promised I wouldn't."

I didn't to answer, though, because at that moment a loud shriek was heard over at the Slytherin table. Apparently, Shrouder had Kelpie kiss Bellatrix, and she hadn't responded too positively to that.

"Mr. Phamet!" Shrouder's Head of House yelled.

Ted and I watched - Ted with amusement - as Professors McGonagall and Slughorn made their way to where the commotion was. Slughorn sent Bella out of the Great Hall, probably to the Common Room, and returned to his seat at the Head Table. Ted said this was because he was done dealing with Kelpie. McGonagall, however, threatened Shrouder - or "Mr. Phamet" - with a detention the next time he tried something like that, took a point from Gryffindor for dragging Kelpie all around Hogwarts, and walked him back to the Gryffindor table.

She quietly said, "Miss Black, you are welcome to sit here so long as you do not cause any disturbances as Phamet has been doing." She then produced her wand and Shrouder visibly flinched. McGonagall ignored this and dried Shrouder with a flick of her wand.

When she left, Shrouder opened his eyes and looked all around himself.

Ted turned away. Anyone who hadn't been sitting as close as I may have thought it was because he didn't want to witness Shrouder's reaction, but I saw that it was to hide his laughter. Kelpie was gone.

"KELPIE!" Shrouder howled, throwing himself, crying, on both Ted and me. "Oh, Kelpie, he's gone!"

"Well, he's. . . at a. . . better. . . place. . .," I said unconvincingly, awkwardly patting the wailing Shrouder on the back. That, however, just made him cry harder.

Ted just handed him a cracker soaked in cheese, dipped in ketchup, and sprinkled with relish. To my shock, and slight disgust, that immediately quieted him, even if he still looked heartbroken over losing Kelpie.

Not a minute later, though, Ted caught my eye and we both snickered as Shrouder hummed a soft funeral march while he walked the cracker into his mouth.

"I only hope he agrees that that Kelpie thing is in a better place once he finishes that cracker," Ted whispered to me.

I only hoped Ted didn't notice that I blushed when his warm breath tickled my ear. His distance may have only been so close so that Shrouder wouldn't hear, but I really didn't care.


	7. Summer Break

I was sitting in my Common Room, excited for the next day. The train home for summer break was tomorrow, and I had never looked forward to it more. The train ride meant an entire day with only my two best friends, and no classes to distract us from ourselves.

I had packed my trunk three times already because I had nothing else to do after curfew, and even though I tried to get some sleep so I'd be able to stay awake during the train ride, I couldn't. So I read a book Professor Binns suggested on the suits of armor in Hogwarts instead. I suppose I could have stayed in bed to read, but if one of my dorm mates woke up from the light, I would have spent the rest of the night facing their harassment; something I had been doing a lot of recently.

Ever since the majority of the school found out that a Slytherin and two Gryffindors were good friends, my house became even more unbearable. I had ended up in the hospital wing once, and it wasn't an experience I was keen on repeating. Nothing happened to those responsible, because I had refused to name them, claiming it was a trick stair instead. That had never happened before, though; usually, fear of my sister kept most of those who wished to do me harm (for whatever reason relating to how I don't belong in Slytherin) at bay, even though I never went to her with any of my problems. Of course, there were downsides to having Bellatrix Black for a sister (besides the obvious, which was the fact that Bellatrix Black is my sister); some people, like Greenth, knew I wouldn't go to Bella, and took out their anger at her on me because I was her closest relative they could get ahold of.

However, although I was grateful, I hadn't been confronted by Bella about my best friends being Gryffindors, and that shocked me. Of course though, that thought would jinx me, for the next moment my sister was sitting beside me. I tried to ignore her; I didn't want to face her. Ted and Shrouder were inferior and not good enough to deserve the friendship of a Black, according to Bellatrix. But in all truth, I felt it was I who was unworthy of their friendship.

"Andromeda," she said, and - this not being the first time she called my name that night - her voice demanded I answer.

So finally, I did. Without looking up from my book, I timidly asked, "What?"

"What, dear sister, are you doing with two Gryffindors, one of which is a filthy Mudblood?"

I kept my emotions in line. A part of me wanted to hex Bella into oblivion for that statement, but another part wanted to break down under her disapproval. "They're my friends," I answered quietly.

Bella voiced her resentment of my answer. " 'Friends'? How can you call those unworthy half-humans _friends_?!"

I jumped up, my book falling to the floor with a dull _thud_, but I didn't care. Everything that I was feeling at that moment. . . it was too much to control. "They're better people than you'll ever be! Just shut UP!" I screamed at her, tears building in my eyes.

My sister look impressed. She got up and stood behind me. I didn't move. She put her hands on my shoulders. "Make sure they don't rise any higher in your eyes."

Bella went back to her room before I could ask her what she meant by that, but I didn't care. Although, it took me a while to realize this, that had been the first time I could remember where I actually stood up to her in any way. Maybe that had had something to do with her response. But it didn't matter; for the moment, she was gone, and that in itself made the day a little brighter. Well, night.

* * *

"Have trouble sleeping last night, Anda dearest?" Shrouder asked jokingly as I yawned miserably. 

I heaved my truck on the rack next to his. "You could say that."

Ted turned from his own trunk and gave me a look of concern. "Why? No one--"

"No, nothing happened." At least nothing like what he was talking about. I don't think anyone believed my story about a trick stair. But those I was with believed me now; of course, now I was telling the truth.

Shrouder spread out on the floor of our compartment, and Ted and I sat across from each other. We were lucky to get on early enough to be able to claim a compartment for ourselves. I kicked off my shoes and placed my feet on top of Shrouder's chest like he was a footrest. I was amazed at how loose and open I had become around the two of them in such a short amount of time, and I think they were too.

Once we decided we'd better get changed soon, I offered to go to the bathroom again, but Ted and Shrouder shared a look and said they'd wait outside the compartment while I changed if I'd reciprocate for them. I think they were still more concerned about the hospital wing issue than they let on; and since I was a bit concerned about that, among other things, I agreed; though Shrouder did suggestively suggest that we all stay in the compartment at all times. I lightly smacked his arm, and Ted rolled his eyes before shoving him outside the compartment door.

* * *

That train ride was the best I'd ever had, and I sighed when it ended all too soon. Ted and Shrouder promised to keep in touch for the next two months, but I regrettably told them it might prove difficult for me to do the same. But at least I had their letters to look forward to. 

When we got off the train, Shrouder turned to me and sadly said, "Now, alas, my lovely, we must part." He pulled me into a bone crushing hug and kissed me right on the lips. Once he broke away from me, he announced, "Come, Teddy-Bear, our chariot awaits!" and pretended to gallop with his trunk through the barrier of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. I was laughing. Once I came to expect Shrouder to do the unexpected no matter the circumstance, I didn't find his actions quite so shocking; like the Kelpie incident, which Shrouder would still remind us of by bursting into tears at random moments.

I looked over at Ted as he shook his head in the direction his best mate had galloped off in. "Unbelievable," he said. He turned to face me, and I felt my breath catch in my throat. How I adored his deep, blue eyes. "You may think he's funny now, but that's only because he didn't gallop off to start planning how he'd make sure you hear him every minute for the next two months."

I laughed again, wondering if too much time with Shrouder really could make a person go insane, as Ted had once told me.

"Well, I'll, uh, see you soon," Ted said as we crossed through the barrier.

"Yeah." I nodded, wishing summer didn't last two entire months.

"So, um." Ted glanced somewhere - probably to where his family was waiting for him.

I looked away, for a moment.

He pulled my into a quick, tight hug. I barely had time to lightly place my hand on his back before he let go, but I cherished the feel of that hug all the same.

"I'll keep in touch, Dromeda," he said.

I smiled. I had no memory of ever being called "Dromeda" before, and I liked it. "Andromeda" is a long name anyways.

"Bye, Ted."

He smiled and nodded.

We headed in separate directions, going home for the summer break. Even though the closest thing to a real home I had ever had was the place I had just left.


End file.
